Better Left Unsaid
by Bellatrix-Everdeen
Summary: He's perfect in every way, but do you think I could tell him that? Bold as I may be, some things are better left unsaid...even when I may never get to say them alive. Darkness is coming...and I might as well lose this last game. Rated T for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

The night is my favorite time of day. It is the time of passion, forever-hidden phrases, mystery, whispers, and moonlight. The endless darkness that drapes over the light like a big black curtain of furtive words whispered over the shimmering starlight. And, like the nighttime, I have things to hide.

I try no to hide too much. I compete, I play, and I win. Usually. I run to those who need me, I cheer for those whom I love, I tease when it's time to have some fun. And this is just who I am. Unlike my prim, proper cousin, I'm not afraid to get dirty. And I'm not afraid to say how I feel. But at that, some things are better left unsaid.

It is a warm summer day in the Mushroom Kingdom, and it feels much warmer due to the fact that my dear cousin Peach is back from yet another kidnapping. God, when is Bowser ever going to stop? He's tried and tried again to capture her, and again and again Mario has defeated him. If I were him, I'd not be so dumb as to miss the point.

I'm walking quickly to see Peach and Mario back again, when I hear footsteps behind me. They're slow and light. Nervous feet. I'd know those footsteps anywhere. With a silent giggle, I leap into a tree and climb swiftly to a top branch. Careful not to move, I see the tall, green figure of my best friend pass below me. I smile. Luigi is too easy to scare.

I leap from the tree with a roar and land on top of him. I'm met with a muffled scream and a flailing Luigi. I laugh and sit up so that he can see me. His eyes are closed, his gloved fists swinging. I poke him, still laughing. His eyes slowly open, a beautiful shade of sky-blue. He sees me, and I can tell by his expression that he almost smacks me.

"Daisy!"

"Hey." I'm still laughing.

Luigi stands and glares at me, dusting himself off. "That wasn't funny!"

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't!" He shoves me hard as I stand. Then the light comes back into his eyes and he says, "I'll get you back."

I laugh again. "You're going to get me back. Riiiight."

"Wait till I teach you to swim."

I immediately stop laughing. A ball of ice grows in my stomach. "N-no way." I can feel myself paling as my hands clench into tight, gloved fists.

Now it's Luigi's turn to laugh. "Okay, you win."

I smile, though the icy feeling lingers. "Don't I always?"

We begin to walk along the dusty road, feeling each other's presence as though it were an extension of our very being. I look at Luigi. His eyes meet mine for a fleeting second, then dash away. How I wonder about him. Though I have known him since early childhood, he is still a mystery to me. A mystery that I may embody in myself.

"So," I say after a pounding silence, "Bowser's lost again."

"Yeah." Luigi suppresses a laugh. "Isn't he ever going to give up?"

"I know!" I raise my eyebrows. "What's his problem?"

Luigi laughs. "Who knows?"

I laugh with him for a while until we fall silent. Luigi looks at the ground and says, "He must love her a lot." He looks back up at me. "Peach, I mean."

"Well, so does Mario," I say. "That's why he always wins."

Luigi goes bright red. "Um…yeah." He looks at the ground again, looking like an embarrassed little boy. I wonder about this for a moment, and then decide that it's probably just Luigi being Luigi.

We make it to the castle a little slower than usual. Maybe it was just the fact that I was walking with someone. Or maybe I was thinking too hard. Or maybe the kingdom had undergone some sort of major surgery. I wasn't sure. But anyways, here we were at the big, grey castle, flags billowing at the top, moat rushing around it, birds chirping in nearby trees. Maybe it's just my competitive side, but I thought my father's castle in Sarasaland could use a little touch-up compared to this one.

I cross the bridge, Luigi following me. We approach the large wooden doors, and I knock on one. Silence at first, then I'm greeted by an all-too-familiar peachy face.

"Daisy!" Peach hugs me tightly. She lets go and says, "It's so great to see you again!"

"Luigi!" Mario has emerged from the castle and hugs his brother quickly. He steps back beside Peach and grins beneath his mustache. "No dangers in the kingdom, I presume?"

"None," says Luigi. I smile and nod in agreement. I've been staying here since the karting season had begun. My father didn't know, though. Oh, well, what was the use? He wouldn't have let me visit the kingdom for a split second even if I'd asked. Not after what happened last time. I'd survived that, I tell him, and I can survive anything else, but he just won't listen. Typical overprotective father.

"Good." Mario nods and we all follow him and Peach into the castle. It's just as I remember: large and full of finery. I can see Luigi gazing about it as well. His eyes stop when they meet mine, and they dart away instantly. I can see a twinge of red color his cheeks, and my face warms a bit too. I'm not quite sure why. I look away and follow Peach and Mario up a large staircase, and we stop in front of a door. Peach turns and smiles.

"Well," she says, "I've baked an 'I am not dead or possessed thanks to Mario for the hundredth time' cake." We laugh a little at the joke. It's better than thinking that Peach could be dead. And anyways, her "I'm not dead yet" cakes are delicious, though we've had them at least fifty times since I first came to the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach turns and opens the door.

Then we see what has become of her dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

I can scarcely remember if my first emotion when I saw the hall was anger or horror.

It's a complete wreck, everything toppled and broken. Photos of Mario had gotten special treatment, torn to shreds and reeking with some horrid stench. The chandelier is fallen and shattered. The table and chairs are nothing but a pile of splinters. Even the cake is now just a mess of pink icing, staining the red-carpeted floor. It's all a mess, yet oddly enough, the photos of Peach that were kept in there were still on the wall and even appeared to have been polished, as they now sparkle even more than usual. My eyes narrow. Who did this?

After a profound silence, Luigi nudges me gently in the ribs. I look at him as he points with a shaking hand at the left wall. There's something painted on it in large, red letters. I tap Peach and Mario, who are staring at the hall in shock. They turn slowly to see Luigi and me.

"There's something painted on that wall," I whisper.

We approach the wall. The writing is messy, but we can read it. It reads:

_Hey idiots,_

_ You may have beaten us this time, but we'll be back! And this time we've got another prize in mind. Mario, we'll rule the kingdom before long-and we'll have your precious princess! And my dad says that I'll have the personal honor of killing the speck of a man you call a brother. You'd better keep your eyes open, because if they close for an instant, it'll be because you're DEAD! Ha ha ha!_

_ ~Bowser Jr._

Peach lets out a tiny squeak and begins to cry, no doubt remembering the trauma of being in Bowser's castle. Mario kneels to comfort her, while Luigi and I look at each other. My best friend's eyes hold deep concern, even fear. What he's afraid of, I'm not sure. We can beat Bowser's son easily.  
But…another prize in mind? What else could they possibly want? Bowser's in love with _Peach_. Who else- or what else-could he have in mind?

Peach, while still crying, manages to choke out, "Different this time…" She takes a shaking gasp and says, "Not just me…"

"Peach," I say, "they're just trying to scare you. Nothing worse than another kidnap-" I'm interrupted by another cry, and Peach's body is being racked with shaking sobs. Apparently the word "kidnapping" was a bad idea. But why? Bowser loves Peach. He'd treat her better than most tyrants of his kind.

I don't know how to comfort her, so I walk to the doors. They're scarred and splintery, engraved with a messy portrait of Bowser. I stare at it for a while until I realize that Luigi has followed me. His eyes are bright with anger, fear, and…what was that…maybe a bit of longing? I feel his pain. We all want this madness to stop.

"So…" I murmur, "it's coming back to haunt us, isn't it?"

Luigi turns and stares at the hall.

"No doubt," he says. "All of it. It'll all be on us now."

I look at him. "What do you mean?"

Luigi looks at me. "I'm not even sure. But I've got a bad feeling about this. I feel like it won't turn out well. I…" His voice chokes. "I'm scared, Daisy."

"Aw, we'll be fine. It's Peach's sanity I'm worried about." I blink. "We'll be okay. We'll have you and Mario do all this heroic stuff, you guys kill Bowser again, Peach is safe. It always happens."

Luigi sighs. "You really think I'll be included?"

"Sure!" I give a feeble grin. "We've got the best protectors here in the Mushroom Kingdom." My smile widens. "I love being here."

Luigi grins. "I'm glad you are."

I look up. "Of course! It's the best place to be."

Luigi's face goes cherry-red and he looks down. "Um…right."

I look at the hall's mess again. It'll take a while to get rid of this damage, especially with Bowser on the way. I shrug. We can beat this.

"Well," I say, "let the games begin."

**A/N: AUGH! Such a short chapter. Sorry about the wait! It may take me a while to update this. Sorry!**

**Anyways, did you like this chapter? Please review! Your reviews are what keep me going! I promise it won't take this long to update next time! Love you guys! **


End file.
